Eric's Search for Christmas Spirit
by Jan of Arc
Summary: Eric is forced into a job he really doesn't want to take at Christmas, but playing someone else can make you take a hard look at yourself. Eric saves himself and his family's business at the most wonderful time of the year. AH/OOC Rated ESwE (Extreme schmaltz with elves)


_A/N: Just posting this little promo to let everyone know that the hat is open for Sookie's secret Santa until 3rd November. For more information on the secret Santa fic swap the link is on my profile._

**Eric's Search for Christmas Spirit**

Eric looked out of the window of the limo, his personal assistant, Pam, making last minute adjustments to their arrangements. He had watched the weather change as they moved south, from the frost and snow of New York to the vague chill of Louisiana. This day had been anticipated, Eric knew that one day he would be called back home. He had spent the last ten years dreading it. Even as he left Shreveport for college, he knew his freedom wouldn't last forever. At some point, his Father would weaken and he would be in charge of Northman's department store.

Being handed the reins of the largest store in Northern Louisiana was not a bad thing. In terms of square footage, Northman's was on par with Saks Fifth Avenue - his most recent employer. Knowing one day he would be in charge of his family's business had pushed him into his degree in business management and marketing. Now he was back where it all started, where it was destined to end.

"We should be pulling up to your family home in around ten minutes." Pam's voice was cool and calm, as always, and she never raised her eyes from her tablet as she spoke.

"I know." Eric sighed. "I remember the streets, they haven't changed much."

Pam raised an eyebrow as she looked at the affluent area they were driving through, mansions that had housed families for over a hundred years stood steadfast on either side of the road. Their driveways signified by gaps in the mature gardens and only the rooftops visible over the trees and shrubbery. She had grown up in a more modest setting, public school rather than private and scholarships rather than full college fees. But here she was, PA to the heir of a Louisiana dynasty.

The limo turned into a sprawling drive through an ornate wrought iron gateway. The initial 'N' scrolled on each gate, as though people in the neighbourhood needed to be reminded of which family lived there. On the steps of the huge house, a man in the three piece suit waited for them with a woman in a black dress and white apron standing just behind him. Eric nodded to them both as he exited the vehicle.

"Calvin, Crystal, I take it my Father is in his room?"

"Yes, Master Eric. He tires very easily these days." Calvin replied. "I will take your bags to your usual room; Miss Pamela will be housed in the guest suite in the west wing."

"It's just Pam." Pam held out a hand to Calvin. "Thank you for your hospitality."

Calvin warily grasped at the offered hand and shook lightly as Crystal and Eric looked on, bemused. Pam tried not to open her mouth in awe as they entered the house. A huge Christmas tree, decorated lavishly, was the centrepiece between two wide stairways. She saw Eric shake his head and huff.

"Starting early this year, aren't we?"

"Master Victor is cheered by the decorations, this is the first year we've had the house decorated before Thanksgiving."

As they climbed the stairs trimmed with garlands of holly, ivy and sparkling tinsel, Pam was stopped from following Eric and Calvin by Crystal's hand on her arm.

"Excuse me Ma'am, but your room is this way."

Nodding, Pam followed Crystal through a painting lined hallway, detailed depictions of Eric's heritage staring at her with clouded eyes as she walked towards her temporary home. As Crystal opened the doors at the end of the hallway, Pam swayed this way and that trying to see past the housekeeper and into her room.

"Here we are Miss Pam. Master Victor insisted on your room being decorated for the season, I hope this doesn't offend."

"Well, I'm not one for Christmas but I can make an exception to keep an old man happy." Pam smiled at Crystal as the housekeeper backed away nodding.

"Calvin will be up with your bags soon. Dinner will be served in the main dining room at Seven o'clock."

Pam nodded and thanked Crystal, waiting until the door was fully closed before taking a running jump at the huge, soft bed on the other side of the room.

~v~

Eric looked around his room. Another large Christmas tree dominated one side while the other was bedecked with garlands and tinsel. His lip curled in distaste for the gaudy scene as his mind was cast back to all the other Christmases he had spent in the house. Lavish affairs surrounded by cousins, aunts and uncles he only seen once a year. Money wasted on too much food and pointless gifts that were placed at the back of wardrobes and soon forgotten. In his time away from Louisiana, Christmas had just been another day. A day of studying figures and projecting the losses that closing for one whole day cost companies across the whole of America.

His Father's love of Christmas had never rubbed off on him, Eric was financially minded and, although Christmas made his family lots of money - he never saw the point of frittering it away in a similar fashion to which it was earned. As requested, the financial review for Northman's was waiting on his desk and while Pam took joy in her surroundings, Eric closed himself off with his numbers. The alarm on his cell chimed at 6.55pm and he pulled himself out of his counting to attend dinner. When he arrived in the dining hall, his features set in a grim expression, Pam was already seated and smiling.

"Your family home is beautiful, Eric, and the staff have really went to town with the Christmas decorations!"

Eric grunted and took his seat. "They _are_ more ... ostentatious than usual. My Father's doing, most likely. Every year he insists on the house being _ready_ for Christmas - as if it's a magical day where something wonderful is supposed to happen."

"Christmas _is_ magical." A weathered voice spoke from the doorway. Victor Northman walked slowly toward the table, leaning heavily on a walking stick as his chest rattled audibly with every step. Calvin walked two paces behind, ready to catch his employer if he weakened and fell. Pam felt admiration for Victor, even after two strokes his independence was in full swing. "Christmas is a time where people smile at each other a little more readily, where families make time for each other. It's a time where we show how much we appreciate everyone who touches our lives. Now, isn't that magical enough for you?"

"You're confusing sentiment for magic, Father." Eric nodded as Crystal placed a bowl of soup on the table in front of him. "And I'm sure you could show your appreciation of the store employees without spending $50,000 on a Christmas party for them."

Victor eyed his son coldly before turning to his meal. Pam wished she was anywhere but at that dinner table. She knew Eric was ambitious and frugal, she also knew he had no love for the festive season - but his old man did and his old man wasn't in the ground yet, so Eric would just have to suck it up. The rest of the meal was eaten in a strained silence, Pam attempted to initiate conversation but neither Eric nor Victor was in the mood for small talk. She excused herself as soon as dessert was finished. Eric nodded and bid her a pleasant sleep.

"It was nice to meet you, Pam. If you don't mind, I would like to speak with you later about the role you will play at Northman's."

"Oh that won't be necessary - as Eric's PA, I'm well aware of the job I need to do."

"Still." The old man smiled. "There may be some differences that you would appreciate being briefed on."

"Very well, I'll await your visit."

~v~

As soon as Pam exited the dining hall, Victor turned a disappointed gaze on his son. "Eric, you care about money a lot. Making it, growing it and investing it. I understand that the amount I spent on the yearly Christmas party for the loyal employees of Northman's seems shocking to you."

"Shocking? No. Unnecessary? Yes." Eric swirled the remainder of his coffee in the bottom of his cup. "The whole world is in recession, and Northman's has cut back on many things. This is one of those things that should have been drastically reduced - not had its budget increased."

Victor shook his head sadly. "It's_ because_ there are so many cuts that this party is needed. We've refrained from replacing employees who have moved on and those left have worked very hard to keep a healthy profit margin. They _deserve_ this party."

"I'm sure they would appreciate a small hamper just as readily." Eric sniffed.

"What's fun and social about a hamper?" Victor sneered. "It's about togetherness and celebration - not lip service. Your complete lack of Christmas spirit is very worrying, son."

"The only Christmas spirit I need comes in a bottle, Father. Peace and goodwill to all men ... it's a myth to keep philanthropy in vogue."

"It's not always about money and gifts, Eric." Victor intoned sadly. "But you'll find that out tomorrow."

Eric laughed. "And how will I find that out tomorrow?"

"Because you will be taking on the most magical role in the store." Victor smiled. "Tomorrow is December and you will begin your tenure at Northman's as the store's Santa Claus."

Victor beckoned Calvin to his side to help him rise from his chair and wobbled out of the room, leaving Eric at the table alone, open mouthed and speechless. As Victor and Calvin made their way upstairs, Calvin walking a step at a time while Victor's chairlift chugged at a maddeningly slow pace.

"He sees this as a punishment, Calvin." Victor shook his head. "But I couldn't bear to have him work all his days and not experience all the delights that this time of year can provide."

"Master Eric certainly seems to have lost his sense of fun during his time away. He always enjoyed Christmas when he lived here."

"Money, Calvin." Victor spat. "It's a poison, an addiction. When Sandy died giving Eric life, it changed me. Changed the way I looked at wealth and measured success."

Calvin nodded; he was a child when Mistress Sandy was pregnant with Eric. But he remembered the differences in Master Victor when he came home with a baby but no wife. Just as his Father had been butler before him, his daughter was now housekeeper. The Northman's were a good family to work for; they treated their employees very well. Calvin waited as Victor knocked on Pam's door and nodded to the young woman when she answered.

"Call for me when you're ready, Sir, and I'll escort you back to your suite."

Victor nodded and waved a small radio before putting it back in his pocket. "Now, Pam, tomorrow will be hard for Eric. I fear that his love of money has filled the part of his heart that _should_ be filled with friends and family, so I have engineered things to give him a taste of a simpler life."

"A simpler life, Mr Northman?"

"Ah ... well, perhaps 'simpler' isn't the right word. A less money orientated life. As his personal assistant, you'll be by his side through this ... experiment. Do you like children?"

Pam paled significantly.

~v~

On the morning of December 1st, Eric and Pam waited on the doorstep for the limo to drive them to Northman's. Both were confused when Calvin drove around from the side of the mansion in a Toyota. The butler was apprehensive as he climbed out of the car and walked toward them.

"Master Victor thought it would suit your role better to arrive in a less ... eye catching way. The employees at the store are unaware of who you are, it's your decision whether or not to tell them your real name." He took two swipe cards from an envelope. "These are your passes to enter the building, standard temp passes, and clock in for your shift. Your locker locations and combinations are in this envelope. Your Father hopes you have an interesting first day, Sir."

Eric nodded, resigned to his Father's crazy plan to punish him for giving profits a pivotal role in running a business. The journey to the department store was tense for both Eric and Pam. For the first time, Pam regretted being so close to Eric that she agreed to be his PA wherever he worked. PAs do _not _wear elf costumes and deal with snot-nosed greedy children demanding the latest toys from a fat man in a red suit. Eric parked in the staff lot and turned off the engine, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"This is going to be hell." He stated.

Pam simply nodded in response and got out of the car. The lot was fairly full and other Northman's employees were making their way to the staff entrance at the rear of the store. Eric and Pam followed them and copied their actions as they swiped their passes along the top of the time keeping computer on the wall. They shared a look as they parted ways for the men's and ladies changing rooms. Eric fished the folded sheet of paper with the information he needed from his back pocket and found which locker was his. After pressing the code into the keypad on his locker, he found a cellophane covered outfit inside with a note attached.

'Children will believe in you and all you say when they see you in this suit - please use it responsibly'

Eric frowned at the note and ripped it off, crumpling it into a ball in his large fist.

"That's just a standard disclaimer they put on the last year or so. Well, ever since they hired a guy who told all the kids that Santa's naughty list was just a myth." Turning toward the voice, Eric found himself looking down at a dark haired man with out of date sideburns. "Oh! Sorry, how rude of me. Bill Compton - manager of the Toys and games department, and you are?"

Eric remembered Calvin's words and decided on telling a half-truth. "Eric Nicholas - this year's Santa."

Bill smiled brightly and nodded. "Well, I'll wait for you by the door and we can go up to the department together."

It was only when Bill walked away and Eric heard the jingling of bells that he noticed the man was wearing bright green shorts, red and white striped socks and black pointed slippers with bells on the end.

~v~

Pam exited the stall in the ladies changing room, grimacing at the red and green monstrosity she'd been forced to wear. She consoled herself by remembering at least she wouldn't have to wear padding to make her look fat. Her skirt had bells hanging from it that jingled merrily as she stomped back to her locker to deposit her own, much more stylish, clothes inside.

"Hi! You're new this year."

Pam turned to a taller, darker blond woman and restrained a smirk at the fact the other woman could barely contain her chest in the elf costume. "Yes, I am Pam. The Santa this year is a close friend of mine - we always work as a team."

"Oh that's so sweet! I'm Sookie." Pam stepped backward as Sookie thrust her hand out but finally gave in and shook it lightly. "Come on, I bet Bill - he's head elf, which is another term for manager - is already on the floor. We don't want to be late getting up there."

Pam nodded vaguely; fully aware the store wasn't opening for another twenty minutes, and followed Sookie out of the locker room. At the entrance to the elevator, another elf and Santa were waiting. Sookie shouted for Bill, and the elf turned around with a beaming smile. Eric also turned to them and Pam noticed his smile was less beaming, more sickened. She suppressed her laughter as Sookie gushed about how detailed Eric's costume was and how he obviously put a lot of effort into being Santa. In the elevator, Bill explained that Santa and the elves had to be in the grotto before the store opened lest they be accosted by waiting children and parents on the way there. Eric closed his eyes and hoped that he would last the day. Pam watched Eric close his eyes and prayed that he would last an hour.

The grotto that had been set up around the Toys and Games department was a snowy, glittery wonderland ... for children. For adults like Eric and Pam it was cheesy and overdone, but they took their places at the large red, velvet chair that was reserved as the space where wishes came true.

"And we're open in three, two, one ... five minutes at the most before the swarm descends people!" Bill clapped his hands and there was a flurry of activity as elves ran back and forward in front of Eric and Pam. "Now, Pam - I understand you and Eric ... uh ... Santa work together all the time, so you'll be in charge of helping the little ones on and off his knee while Sookie makes sure he doesn't get rushed."

"Rushed?" Eric's eyes widened above a huge white beard, Pam grinned and squeezed his shoulder.

"Oh, don't worry Santa - I'll keep 'em in check." Sookie winked at him and bounced off singing along to the Frank Sinatra song playing over the PA system.

There was a deafening screaming and pounding of feet and then Eric saw them - a stampede of parents and children, jostling for first place in the queue. Sweat beaded on his brow under the white furry trim of his hat. "God help us all!"

Seeing the fear in Eric's eyes, Sookie reacted quickly. "Get your jolly on Santa; I'm sure this ain't your first time."

"Actually it is." Pam blurted.

Sookie rubbed at her face with her hands and stepped over to Eric, leaning close to his ear and beckoning Pam to lean in so she would hear what she had to say.

"Pam helps the kid onto your knee and you ask their name. Then you ask them what they want for Christmas - it's not rocket science. You'll be fine!"

Sookie smiled brightly and turned to the crowd of parents and children waiting in line. Eric tried hard to remember what it was like when _he _went to see Santa as a child. He didn't know it at the time, but his Grandfather played Santa every year at Northman's. As he remembered that snippet, another popped into his head - his Father played Santa every year too - right up until a few years ago when he had his first stroke. Holding his head a little higher and stretching his smile as wide as he could, he realised that he came from a long line of Santas - he had a family tradition to uphold now.

~v~

Lunchtime came and went and at the end of his first shift as Santa, Eric was left with mixed emotions. He was angry and disappointed at the many children who sat on his lap and demanded high price toys but he was also in awe of the ones who whispered that they wanted their Mom and Dad to stop fighting or that they wanted Mommy to have the day off work to spend time with them, one even asked that her little brother's cancer be cured. He was aware of the gap between the 'haves' and 'have nots' but it had never been more evident to him. It saddened him to realise that he had been one of the greedy children, never wanting for anything and as he hung up the Santa suit in the laundry area, he found it hard to smile.

"Hey Eric, we're all going for a bite to eat - want to join us?"

Eric looked at Bill and wondered how he dealt with it year in and year out, all through the year for that matter, and gazed on the shorter man with a new sense of respect. "Yes, that would be nice, thank you for inviting me."

"We're a family in our department, Eric, and you're now a part of it."

Eric nodded and told Bill he would be out in a minute. He had learned many things about greed in his first day, but nothing about Christmas spirit. He wondered if his Father had been more misguided than he first thought, then he realised that he had another 23 days of being Santa. That depressed him and it was obvious that his mood was anything but jubilant when he left the locker room and joined the rest of 'Team Santa' as they waited for him.

"Are you okay, Eric?" Pam laid a concerned hand on his arm.

"I'm just ... shocked at the greed of some of the children. That's all." He forced a smile. "Let's eat!"

In the restaurant Eric, Pam, Bill, Sookie and few of the other elves sat around a large booth. Eric noted that Sookie was as bright and breezy as she had been when he first met her that morning. As they ate, he found it hard to take his eyes off her. She wasn't as beautiful as some of the women he'd dated in the past, but there was something she had that they lacked - a zest for life and all the wonders that it held.

"This is what, your sixth year as an elf Sookie?" Bill wiped at his face with a napkin.

"Seven, I was there the year before you started." She checked her watch. "Crap, I gotta eat and run I'm afraid. My shift starts in an hour."

"Sure, say 'Hi' to Sam for me."

"You work two jobs?" Eric's question made Sookie pause in her efforts to put her jacket on.

"At this time of year, yes." She smiled.

"I guess times _do_ get kind of tight around Christmas." Eric smiled sympathetically at her, not having any experience whatsoever about how tight times can really be.

"Oh, I don't do it for the money!" Sookie chuckled. "Although Northman's _do _pay me, I just like being an elf and spreading Christmas cheer."

With that, she waved and left some money on the table to pay for her share of the meal. Pam mirrored Eric's surprised expression, wondering why on earth someone would willingly put on a silly costume for 24 days of the year.

"Sookie ... she does so much for people this time of year." Bill smiled wistfully, his admiration of Sookie plain for all to see. "She elfs it up at Northman's, she arranges an unwanted toy drop off for the orphanage and a food drive for the kids in the trailer park. She really embodies Christmas Spirit. I mean she works hard at those things through the year, but it's only in December that most people think of helping her."

"So, in your view, Christmas Spirit is giving to others?" Eric leaned in, interested in what Bill had to say.

"Not just giving to others - we all do that when we buy gifts for our loved ones. It's giving to those who will be truly thankful for the gesture - not just the gift itself, helping those who need it most and not just at Christmas - but through the year. I'm ashamed to say that I don't live by that rule."

"No, neither do I." Eric looked into his empty coffee cup and remembered how much he ranted about the stores Christmas party. "Has the store been busy this year?"

"It's hard to tell, it may have been quieter but with the management not replacing staff that leave, it seems just as busy. Giving the same level of customer service with so few people on the shop floor has been a ... a challenge."

Eric suggested to Pam that it was time for them to leave, paid more than their share of the meal and drove home in contemplative silence. He had witnessed how incredibly busy the staff were at the store through the day, and every one of them he came across gave top notch customer service. That guaranteed repeat spending. He finally came to the conclusion that, yes, the employees at Northman's really did deserve a wonderful Party after a year of hard work.

~v~

The next day, Eric was apprehensive about putting the Santa Costume on. But he thought about the children that really had Christmas wishes and how it would look if Santa wasn't there to hear them. Nodding to himself, he pulled on the fluffy white beard and hat and headed up to the grotto. The morning went as expected; Pam continued to touch the children as little as possible, lest she catch some kind of sticky disease from them. Sookie smiled and laughed with the Children and Bill headed the Christmas carolling for those who waited in line. As they hung up the 'closed for lunch' signs, Eric felt a tugging on his trouser leg.

"Mr Santa, Sir."

Eric looked down at the boy, he couldn't have been older than eight, he was clean but definitely not wearing heavy enough clothing for the time of year. He smiled at child and rubbed his stuffed belly.

"Ho ho ho! And how can I help _you_ young man?"

"I wanted to make a Christmas wish, Mr Santa, Sir."

"Oh, I'm sorry honey!" Sookie hunkered down in front of the boy. "Santa has to go and have some lunch, but if you give five dollars to the lady in that booth over there, you can come back in an hour and see him."

The boy looked down at his shoes before lifting his eyes to squint at the name tag on Sookie's costume. "I don't have any money, Miss Sookie."

Eric, Pam and Sookie looked at each other as tears brimmed in the boys eyes. "Ho ho! That's okay my boy! Tell me, what's your name?"

"Bubba." Bubba wiped at his nose on his sleeve and offered Santa a watery smile.

"Well, Bubba, what would _you_ like for Christmas?"

"I was wonderin' if you could come to the orphanage to see the lil ones. You ain't been to see us since the Christmas before janitor Felipe had his accident."

"I ... I'm sorry about that, Bubba." Eric found it hard to find the right words to say and looked at Pam and Sookie for help. All this child wanted was for Santa to come and see the children at the orphanage, obviously the janitor had previously filled that role but was now unable to. "I'll see if Mrs. Claus will give me some time off to come and visit."

"That would be swell, Mr Santa. My lil brother weren't big enough to understand who you were the last time, but he's four now - he'll be so excited to see you!"

Eric rocked back on his heels as Bubba threw his arms around him but soon straightened up as one of the parents of a particularly obnoxious girl, who told them her name was Queen Sophie-Anne, shouted from across the store that some kid was getting a freebie and she wanted to complain to a manager.

~v~

In the hallway, heading toward the staff canteen, Sookie grabbed Eric's arm roughly and pushed him against a wall. "That was incredibly stupid, that poor kid is going to spend the next three weeks waiting for you to walk through the doors to the orphanage now! You can't make promises you can't keep, Eric!"

Eric took a deep breath and pulled the beard from his face. "Who says I don't intend to keep it?"

"You're seriously considering visiting the orphanage?" Pam stepped back, a curious expression on her face.

"Why not? I have the time, I have the costume!"

"Ah ... actually the costume belongs to Northman's." Sookie pointed out.

Eric and Pam glanced at each other. "Well, Sookie, it's just as well Northman's pretty much belongs to me."

Sookie blinked as Eric and Pam moved to walk into the canteen. "Wait! You told Bill your name was Eric Nicholas ... but you're Eric Northman?"

"I am."

Sookie put a hand on her hip and tilted her head to one side. "Why lie?"

"I'm not playing Santa purely by choice; my Father insisted I take on the role this year. I was concerned that I would be treated differently if I divulged my real name."

"No." Sookie shook her head. "YOU were concerned about what we would think of Corporate Wonderboy mingling with the little people. We've heard the stories, Eric; you're some big shot who sits in an office as far away from the public as possible. Victor was always hands on with the people who made him his money; I worked next to him when _he _played Santa. Sounds like Daddy wanted to get you out of your ivory tower and into the pits to see what it's really like down here."

Pam folded her arms and waited for Eric's response. Sookie wasn't wrong, Pam knew that Eric had never had job where he had to actually speak to members of the public - if words failed him she would jump in to support him, but she genuinely hoped he would have an answer himself.

"You're absolutely right, Sookie. And I have great respect, now, for everything that the employees do here at Northman's. But it's time for me to earn the respect of the people who will work for me when my Father passes the store into my hands and the respect of the people who loyally shop here through the year."

"Well, that's a great theory." Sookie looked at him apprehensively. "But you've got a big pair of shoes to fill. Did you know that as well as being Santa every year, Victor also spent the first week of every month doing a different job on the shop floor? Cashier, hygienist, replenishment ... I think he even had a go on the perfume counter once."

One look at Eric's face told Sookie that he certainly didn't know that. One look in Sookie's eyes told Eric that she thought he would fail. Pam, seeing the determination form on her boss' face and the challenge in Sookie's immediately concluded that, at some point, they would screw each other. Some things were inevitable.

~v~

When Eric and Pam got home that night, she had dinner and spent the evening in her suite while Eric grilled his Father on exactly what was expected of him. At midnight, Eric crawled into bed. The short answer to what he should do to become the same kind of owner Victor had been was 'A Lot'. Sookie had been right about everything, Unlike Eric, and his time at Saks, Victor was out in the store as often as possible. Using his time between paperwork to talk to customers and staff rather than playing Angry Birds like Eric did. As he drifted in the space between sleep and alertness, he had an epiphany.

"It has nothing to do with being a good owner and manager - it's about being a decent human being!"

He whispered it into the darkness, his shock heard by no-one, his conclusion only known to him. Sleep claimed him soon after and he woke the next morning with a renewed sense of what he had to do. When he had finished being Santa, rather than driving home with Pam he went to the offices and pored over the arrangements for the Christmas party, the stock loss records and disposal costs. He also researched charitable organisations in a twenty mile radius of the store. At midnight, he called a cab - physically weary and mentally taxed but with a feeling of great accomplishment. But his work wasn't done, not by a long shot.

As December wore on Victor noticed the changes in his son, and it pleased him until a fateful dinner on the Sixteenth. It began like any other dinner had that month; Calvin and Crystal served Eric, Pam and Victor then disappeared while they ate. But rather than dig in heartily, Eric picked at his meal and glanced at his Father frequently.

"Father, do you know how much it costs to keep this monstrous house going over a year?"

Victor snorted and shook his head. "More every year, son, the prices for heating and electricity just go up and up."

"Until Pam and I came to live here, it was just you, Calvin and Crystal - yes? I know this house has been in our family for generations but ... well, there really isn't a need for it anymore. It's just for show, really - a wonderfully decorated black hole for money."

"Are you suggesting I sell it?"

"Yes, you could downsize to an antebellum mansion for goodness sake!"

"And what of Calvin and Crystal? Where will they work? I don't think you've thought this through, Eric."

"Calvin and Crystal would be given jobs in the store that suit their skills - Calvin helps you pick out your clothes daily, I'm sure the men's department would benefit from a personal shopper of his ilk. Crystal is a wonderful housekeeper and cook but she also put up all these decorations and chooses the colour schemes and fabrics when redecorating a room here, I'm sure merchandising eye-catching displays wouldn't be beyond her capabilities."

Victor sat back in his chair and dabbed at the sides of his mouth. "Well, it seems I was wrong. You've thought about this greatly."

"I have. This building is a huge drain on our resources. A smaller, more economical home would enable us to leave more of the stores profits to benefit others."

"And what other ideas do you have?" Victor leaned forward, his elbows on the table, obviously interested in the schemes Eric was brewing under that blond mane of his.

"I've found an ideal way to benefit many organisations in our area as well as saving us money. All of the clothes that we dispose of because they have a footprint or a missing button - the things that languish oh hangers for months before someone eventually throws them out - they'll be donated according to the type of clothing. Children's clothes to the orphanage, adult clothes shared between the three homeless shelters in our catchment zone."

"How will that save us money?"

"Every time those garbage trucks come in to empty the dumpsters, we need to pay for that service. If less goes in the dumpsters, they don't need to be emptied as often. The same can be done with toys that have a non-essential part missing or broken, food that is getting close to its use by date. Northman's throw away far too much."

"Why haven't any of my financial team come up with this idea before?"

"Because they look at the big costs - staff, maintenance and utilities - I did the same, believe me it's very easy to overlook the small things. The saving will be minimal - but the benefit to those around us will be great." Eric shuffled in his seat, clearly uncomfortable with the next item on his agenda. "I've also made some savings with regard to the company Christmas Party, a more modest menu and a DJ rather than a swing band."

"This is what started it all!" Victor boomed. "I told you that those people _deserve_ a wonderful party!"

"And they will have one. But I feel the children at the orphanage deserve to have a proper feast at least once this year and they'll appreciate a turkey more than the staff will complain about being served roast sirloin rather than filet mignon."

Victor pursed his lips but had to agree with Eric's logic. The sale of the Northman Mansion, however, was something he would put up more of a fight over.

~v~

Eric met Pam in the hallway to escort her to Northman's Christmas Party. They exchanged compliments about each other's outfits and smiled all the way to the hotel. A private room had been hired, just for employees of the company, and when they arrived many of them were already there - including Victor. The night went just as Eric expected, everyone raved about the soup, roast beef and chocolate cake, they drank the house wine that was supplied and danced to the many and varied songs that the DJ put on.

No-one complained about the lack of high quality steak or extravagant dessert. No-one complained about there being a DJ rather than a live band. In fact, almost everyone who came over to see Victor commended him on the most relaxed and fun party they had been to at Northman's. Grudgingly, Victor agreed with them. His speech after the meal laid the credit at Eric's feet and shone the spotlight on him. There were only a few employees that were fully aware of who Eric was, apart from Santa, and a few gasps of shock were heard when Victor invited Eric over to the small stage to take the microphone. Slowly, Eric rose to his full height and walked over to his Father. Victor shook Eric's hand and gestured for him to speak.

"I hope everyone is having as good a time tonight as I am." Eric nodded and smiled as the crowd applauded. "When I was called - yes, called - home to come and work at Northman's, I had no idea how much it would change my life. I always expected that, some day, my Father would be unable to run the store and that I would come and take his place. I always thought this would be a step back for me, but it's been the opposite."

Eric took the microphone from its stand and sat on the edge of the stage. "The short time I've been in the store has made me a better person - partly due to some of the people who I work alongside and partly due to some of the wonderful customers I've met. Father, basically, forced me into wearing the Santa suit this year - in an effort to teach me what it means to have Christmas Spirit. But the important thing about Christmas spirit is that we keep it all the year - not just for Christmas. And I hope I can continue as I've started my time at Northman's - surrounded by wonderful people who give me wonderful ideas on how to make the store flourish and help all of those around us at the same time."

He walked back to his table to raucous applause and whistling, but was deaf to it all when Sookie stood and hugged him. "I'm so proud of you!"

Out of everyone, strangely, Eric sought Sookie's approval above all. Perhaps it was because she was a good person, perhaps it was the way she seemed to outshine every other woman in the room - even with a cheap dress and barely any make up or perhaps it was because she made him want to be a better man.

~v~

On Christmas Eve, Eric walked to Santa's big, red chair with a genuine smile and feeling of hope and inner peace he hadn't previously experienced. Already, his plans for reducing the amount of waste the store produced and donating mostly salvageable stock to nearby shelters and the orphanage were in motion. The previous evening he had conducted a telephone interview with one of the city's newspapers to answer questions on the initiative, he was glad the store was getting exposure due to it but he was absolutely ecstatic when the social workers emailed him pictures of smiling children in warm clothes.

It was an extremely busy shift for him; the number of people still queuing to see him at 3.55pm was shocking to him. Eric had heard of those who leave things to the last minute - but waiting until five minutes before the store closes on Christmas Eve was taking it too far. The excuse that Santa had a very busy night ahead and he needed time to prepare was met with understanding from children and snorts of derision from parents. Sookie, Pam and Bill were incredibly diplomatic as they herded everyone from the department towards the escalators so they could leave the store. Finally, it was time. Eric checked the suit he was wearing for any suspicious stains, satisfied that it was clean enough for his next job.

"Are the bags ready, Bill?"

"Sure are, boss man. You've got your big red sack with a little thing for each kid and Sookie and Pam have already loaded the trucks with the big stuff for the staff to put around the tree tonight."

Eric nodded and practically vibrated with excitement. He couldn't wait to see the smiles on their little faces. The gifts had taken a fair chunk of his bank balance - but the orphans would appreciate it more than he ever could. What would he spend it on? No, he would squirrel it away in a bond or some such, not spend it. Team Santa piled into two flatbed trucks and drove to the kitchen door of the orphanage. Eric had already called ahead to ensure their visit was expected. While they walked into the orphanage, jingling bells and shouting 'ho ho ho' - the kitchen staff were unloading the toys from the rear of the trucks into a storage room. The children were eating dinner when Eric burst into the room, every single one of them dropped their fork and stared as he shouted.

"Merry Christmas!"

Chairs were scraped against the aged wooden floor, feet stamped across the room to get a closer look and a few plates got smashed in the rush. All of the children's faces were beaming with delight, but the one face Eric searched for wasn't there.

"I'm so sorry I haven't visited more often, but I've made plenty of time for you kids this year! I'm sure you'd all like to thank Bubba for making me realise that being here is very important."

The orphans went very quiet, and there was an uncomfortable silence that seemed to last forever. A small voice spoke up from the back of the crowd. "Bubba ain't here Santa; he's in the blue room. A man from the clinic says he's real sick."

Eric looked at one of the social workers, begging her with his eyes to explain more. "Hi, I'm Tara. Bubba has pneumonia; the blue room is where the sick kids go for isolation and rest."

"I see." Eric said solemnly. "Well, I'll pay Bubba a visit before I leave."

One by one, the children took a turn on Santa's knee. Their wishes were heartfelt and simple. Often, Eric felt Pam squeeze his shoulder, as if the action helped her to dampen her emotions as another young boy or girl wished to find a nice family to live with. When the last wish was made, Tara led Eric to the blue room. Coughing could be heard through the door and Eric winced with every hack from Bubba's chest. Bubba looked up as the door opened and a weak smile spread across his face.

"I knew you'd come Mr Santa, Sir. Yes I did."

"I brought you something very special, Bubba, to thank you and apologise for not being here as often as I should." Eric pulled a sheepskin lined, leather jacket from his red sack. "This should keep you warm at winter."

Bubba coughed a little more as he tried to speak, but settled for nodding when the fit got more violent the more he tried to talk. Eric looked around the room, noting the mould in the corners and the damp stains on the ceiling. He hugged Bubba and said goodbye to the boy who helped change his life. Before they left, Eric had many questions for Tara and, after finding out his intentions, she was only too happy to answer them.

~The next Christmas~

The last twelve months had been the most successful times that Northman's had achieved in almost a decade. Partly down to money saving techniques that Eric and his team had implemented, partly due to more people in the area shopping there due to Northman's involvement in local charities. Pam parked next to Eric's car and mentally prepared herself to, once again, don the elf costume. As soon as Eric suggested applying to be a foster carer and taking a group of three orphans in for a period of three months for each group - she got out of the Northman Mansion ASAP. Victor, on the other hand, was ecstatic that the overly large house was safe from being sold; the fact that he liked kids was another factor.

Sookie caught Pam in the locker room, again, and Bill met Eric in the locker room, again, and just like the previous year they all walked into the department together. While Pam and Bill were putting the finishing touches on the grotto, Sookie tapped Eric on the shoulder and pulled him over to one side.

"So, how have you been?" She looked up at the archway they stood under. "I know we saw each other last week at the shelter on Clancy Street, but I didn't really get a chance to catch up with you."

"I've been good." Eric smiled. "It's been a hell of a year - run off my feet, but I love it!"

"You know what I would love?"

"What?"

"If you stopped being completely blind and realised I'd pulled you under the mistletoe." Eric glanced up, the implications of Sookie's actions not dawning on him for a few moments. As it sank in and he realised what Sookie wanted him to do, she smiled at him and shook her head. "C'mere dummy!"

Their lips met eagerly under the twinkling lights of the grotto until a small hand tugging at Eric's Santa pants interrupted them. A frowning boy stared at them, a reprimand in his folded arm stance.

"I sure hope you're Mrs Claus or Santa's in big trouble!"


End file.
